


Cigarettes In Hell

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Come Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Oasis has been having troubles all day during rehearsal, and tonight is their first gig on this tour. Noel looks around and cannot find his brother, Liam any place. Finally, he goes back to the toilets and finds him. In a rage, he punishes his brother in a cruel way that he will never forget.





	Cigarettes In Hell

"Where the fuck is Liam?" Noel yelled at a roadie. They were supposed to be warming up for their gig later that night, but it had been nothing but one disaster after another. Too much feedback not enough, no beer, Paul having to re-string his guitar after breaking one. It was about to do Noel's head in.

"Er, uh, I think he's having a fag." The roadie replied. 

Noel's lips immediately tightened and the tiny bit of patience he had tucked away, had now disappeared. He set his guitar down in it's stand, and with clenched fists, went off to locate him. 

Sticking his head out back, he looked around but didn't see Liam, nor smell cigarette smoke. Back inside he muttered, "Bugger," under his breath an continued searching.

Next, Noel busted in the toilets, the smell of smoke filling the air, and giving away Liam's location.

"LIAM, WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU BLOODY TWAT?" Noel shouted. He was in a fighting stance, his hands still balled into to big fists.

"Jus havin' a fag and takin' a piss, no big deal." The fact that Liam was so calm, irritated Noel even more, for he loved him having the fear of God in him when he spoke, as many times in Noel's eyes he was God.

"NO BIG DEAL...THIS IS THE FIRST GIG OF OUR TOUR AND WE'VE HARDLY PRACTICED FOR TONIGHT!" Noel fumed. He was practically foaming at the mouth at this point.

"We'll be fine." Liam sighed. He hated to be rushed when sucking down on a Benson's and Hedges. Not to mention taking time to think, after smoking a joint.

Well, that was the last straw for Noel, he went and locked the single stall bathroom, and then grabbed Liam by the back of the neck, and slammed him into a nearby wall with a groan. Liam's face would have hit, if he had not turned his head in time, still, it hurt his body and knew he would be bruised later.

"Hold still!" Noel ordered, and Liam did as he was told. In all of their day's he had never seen Noel so pissed at him, and he was scared for what would happen next.

Noel tore Liam's jeans and pants down, exposing most of his arse, his shirt covering half. Liam let out a cry as a multitude of scenarios ran through his mind. Meanwhile, Noel unzipped his jeans, and pulled his cock out, which was already hard. Anger and violence excited him, and he'd thought of doing this for a long time to Liam. Today was the day.

Liam was breathing heavily, as Noel forced his well endowed length deep in his brother, Liam screaming in agony as Noel had not used lube, and Liam hadn't been penetrated but once at a friends while he was at school.

"SCREAM ALL YOU WANT, I'M TEACHING YOU A LESSON!" Noel shouted as he thrust his hips in and out of Liam. 

"You're tighter than my girlfriend's cunt, too bad you act like a cunt! Maybe if I loosen you up that will change." Noel laughed. While he was laughing, Liam was crying. The strange thing was that he was getting aroused, even though pain ripped through him, and the idea of his brother fucking him did not turn him on. Still he grabbed his cock and began to wank, not sure what else to do.

"Seems you like what's happening, surprise, surprise! Got ya a thing for me, I'm not surprised." Noel's arrogance was worse than usual, and Liam just wished he would shut his mouth."

"NO! It's just a reaction, and I can't walk around with tented jeans...." The pain was increasing as Noel's cock began to swell. Noel was letting out low grunts, Liam's insides swollen and gripping him tight. Not able to handle anymore, Noel thrusts long and hard a few more times, before filling his brother with his warm come.

"Ahhh!" Cried Liam, having never felt that feeling before, he felt warm and full, as he wanked himself harder. Finally, he'd reached his climax as well, and painted the wall and his hand with his come, after letting out a single grunt.

Noel pulled out, and could see some blood on his cock, but didn't say a word. He went to cleaning himself, and told Liam any time he was late to rehearsal, he was going to do the same damn thing even if it was over and amp on stage.

Liam could feel his brother's come roll out of his arse, and knew it would be in his jeans. Luckily, they would change before the show, but as he pulled them up he cried in pain.

"How am I supposed to perform, after you did this to me, I don't even want to move." Liam whined.

"Get yourself sorted, and do it soon. Hope you learned your lesson!" Noel stated.

"Your a monster, Noel, you really are." Liam replied

"Don't you forget it then, now come on." Noel undid the lock, and both men went back out to rehearse, Liam moving much slower than normal, all throughout the rehearsal and the show. They shared dirty looks on stage, and the crowd just ate it up. They could never know the reason why.


End file.
